Sleep Away
by chewyvernon
Summary: Rin 2017/2018 [MEANIE; BXB; YAOI] Mereka bertemu karena ketidaksengajaan. Namun takdir bekerja mempersatukan keduanya dalam sebuah ikatan.


"Ahh, aku ketiduran lagi," gumam seorang namja berkulit putih dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Wonwoo mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali seraya meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak pas cukup lama. Ia membangkitkan diri kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

 _Krek Krek_

"Loh, kenapa tidal bisa dibuka?!," monolognya dengan khawatir. Wonwoo mulai panik. Ia lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yah, pantas saja tidak bisa dibuka. Sudah lewat jam 10 dan pasti penjaganya sudah pulang." Namja itu mencoba untuk tetap tenang —sama seperti suasana ruang baca tempatnya berpijak saat ini— sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu dengan brutal berharap akan ada yang mendengar lalu menolongnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan saat ini sebelum ia mulai putus asa karena tak kunjung mendapatkan sahutan dari luar sana. Wonwoo mendesah kasar. Ia berbalik menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu itu. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepasang kaki jenjangnya. Ia menyerah.

 _Para penjaga dan pustakawannya pasti sudah pulang, huh, jadi aku harus menginap di sini?,_ batin Wonwoo.

Lelaki kurus itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan gelap itu. Suasana begitu sepi dan sedikit membuatnya takut. Sekali lagi, ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa ia hanya sendiri di tempat yang penuh oleh rak-rak tinggi berisikan buku-buku. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak takut. Terjebak di sini, semalaman? Wonwoo mencebikkan bibir, merutuki kecerobohannya dengan tertidur di tempat seperti ini. Sempat berperang batin, Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Memilih posisi ternyaman di atas kursi keras lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas ensiklopedia tebal. Tanpa melepas kacamata yang dipakainya, Wonwoo melanjutkan kembali mimpinya.

Silau sinar mentari pagi memaksa menerobos ventilasi perpustakaan. Menerpa wajah pucat sosok Wonwoo yang tampak terusik dengan itu. Kelopak mata sipitnya bergerak-gerak menandakan namja itu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki kurus itu menguap lebar sebelum memeriksa arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Hoamm_ , jam berapa ini?," monolognya.

"Sudah cukup siang. Harusnya penjaga perpustakan sudah tiba. " Namja itu membangkitkan diri, mengumpulkan tenaganya, kemudian mulai menggedor-gedor pintu lagi.

*

 _Bruk Brukk Brukk…_

"Itu suara apa ya, " ujar seorang penjaga perpustakaan menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan perpustakaan. Penjaga itu merasa curiga lantas berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti di depan pintu ruang baca. Dahinya mengernyit dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Dentuman itu terasa begitu keras dari sini. Penjaga berperawakan tinggi itu pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu. Ia penasaran bukan main, setelah melirik sejenak pada kumpulan kunci yang tergantung di sisi sabuknya, penjaga itu menarik salah satu kunci dan di arahkannya pada lubang kunci. Sebelah tangannya memegang sapu erat-erat, berjaga-jaga apabila di balik pintu itu ada orang jahat.

*

"Ahh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing," gumam namja berkulit putih itu sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ketukannya pada pintu kayu pun jadi melemah dan kakinya mulai lemas. Wonwoo baru sadar kalau ia belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Ia mendesah kasar, rasa pusing pada kepalanya semakin menjadi. Selain itu, pandangannya memburam. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang mulai pudar. Seketika tubuhnya ambruk bersamaan dengan dunia menggelap.

*

 _Cklek_

Penjaga perpustakaan itu berhasil membuka pintu di hadapannya.

 _Bruk_.

Mata penjaga itu membulat. Bukan karena ada penjahat atau sejenisnya, namun tubuh namja asing yang jatuh menimpa dirinya karena pingsan. Beruntung penjaga perpustakaan itu memiliki reflek yang baik sehingga ia bisa menangkapnya agar tubuh namja asing tadi —Wonwoo— tidak jatuh. Sempat panik karena wajah namja tadi tampak begitu pucat, penjaga itu segera membopong Wonwoo, membaringkannya di atas sofa yang terdapat di perpustakaan itu.

Penjaga itu menatap khawatir pada Wonwoo. Mata sipit itu masih saja terpejam, belum ada tanda-tanda untuk sadar. Sembari menunggu namja itu bangun, sang penjaga berinisiatif untuk membeli bubur dan teh hangat di Kedai Bibi Boo.

"Ya, aku dimana?"

Sang penjaga sekaligus pustakawan itu baru saja menutup pintu sehabis dari kedai, lalu terdengar gumaman lirih dari nama yang ditolongnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Bubur dan teh hangat yang dibelinya tadi diletakan di atas nakas dekat sofa. Dilihatnya namja berkulit pucat yang juga menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Maaf, tadi kau pingsan di ruang baca. Jadi aku membawamu kemari," jelas penjaga tadi membuat Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang masih sedikit berdenyut, kemudian mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan orang yang menolongnya —penjaga tadi duduk di pinggiran sofa.

"Kau masih tampak pucat, ini makanlah dulu." Penjaga perpustakaan itu meraih bubur yang terletak di atas meja, menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada namja di depannya. Wonwoo pun menurut dan menerima suapan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjebak di ruang baca?," tanyanya seraya menyuapi Wonwoo dengan sabar.

"Kemarin aku ketiduran, ketika aku bangun pintunya sudah terkunci," jelas sang lawan bicara.

Penjaga itu mengangguk paham, "Ohh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Wonwoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wonu." Penjaga itu mengangguk lagi.

"Terimakasih ya," ujar Wonwoo tulus dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Penjaga itu hanya tersenyum, menampakkan gigi taringnya.

"Rumahmu dimana, biar kuantar pulang," tawar penjaga itu.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" Wonwoo mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Selesai makan Wonwoo beranjak pulang. Di depan pintu perpustakaan Wonwoo berbalik, menatap obsidian lelaki tinggi yang tadi menolongnya.

"Aku belum tau namamu,"

Penjaga itu tersenyum. Tampaknya ia tipikal laki-laki yang ramah dan senang menebar kebahagiaan dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Panggil saja Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu pergi. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan setelah ia sampai di rumah dan menerima banyak pertanyaan dari sang ibu yang khawatir karena puteranya yang manis tidak pulang semalam.

*

Semenjak hari tu, Wonwoo jadi semakin sering mengunjungi perpustakaan di sela kesibukannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana, baik itu membaca, ataupun sekedar menyapa Mingyu, Wonwoo menikmatinya.

Sedangkan Mingyu juga tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Wonwoo. Lelaki tinggi itu sangat senang apabila pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Wonwoo yang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Semuanya seolah telah menjadi rutinitas. Wonwoo yang akan mengunjungi perpustakaan saat menjelang sore, dan Mingyu yang akan menemani sosok itu mengobrol sehingga lupa akan tujuan awal. Oh, ataukah mungkin itulah tujuan Wonwoo? Entahlah.

Hari ini pun sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Keduanya masih menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk sekadar menceritakan bagaimana lezatnya masakan Bibi Boo di seberang jalan depan perpustakaan. Namun sayang, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Wonwoo harus segera pulang jika tidak mau mendengar omelan berisik dari sang ibu.

"Wonu-ya, akhir pekan ini apa kau ada acara?," tanya Mingyu ketika keduanya telah berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "Eum, sepertinya tidak, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain."

"Hah?" Wonwoo melongo.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya," Mingyu merengut, bibirnya mengerucut tengah merajuk. Siapapun tolong ingatkan manusia tiang itu apabila ia terlihat menggelikan.

"B-bukan begitu. A-aku mau kok," sahut Wonwoo terbata. Terlihat sosok kurus itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah bersemu. Seketika wajah Mingyu berubah, senyumnya melebar.

"Kalau begitu besok aku jemput ya?," Wonwoo mengangguk.

*

Seperti yang sudah Mingyu janjikan kemarin, ia menjemput Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah siap, Wonu-ya?," Wonwoo mengangguk

"Kajja," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menarik sang empu untuk berjalan beriringan bersamanya menuju taman bermain di pusat kota. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum saja. Lagipula berjalan-jalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan tidaklah buruk.

Di taman bermain mereka mencoba berbagai wahana, mulai dari komedi putar sampai roller coaster. Kesuanya tampak begitu menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Sejak tadi pun Wonwoo selalu tersenyum, dan hal sederhana seperti itu sudah mampu membahagiakan Mingyu. Ia pun ikut tersenyum bersama Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kau mau cotton candy?"

Wonwoo tersenyum antusias. "Tentu saja aku mau." Mingyu terkekeh.

"Ahjumma, permen kapasnya satu." Setelah membayarnya, Mingyu memberikan permen kapasnya pada Wonwoo.

"Ini untukmu,"

"Kenapa cuma beli satu?," tanya Wonwoo heran karena Mingyu tidak membeli permen kapas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Supaya kita bisa memakannya bersama," bisik Mingyu tepat di sisi telinga Wonwoo dengan nada menggoda. Seketika wajah Wonwoo terasa panas. Ouh, sepertinya menggoda Wonwoo adalah hobi baru Kim Mingyu.

"Naik itu yuk!" Mingyu menunjuk salah satu wahana di taman bermain itu. Wahana yang akan selalu menjadi ciri khas dari setiap taman bermain di negara manapun. Wahana yang terlihat megah dengan ketinggian dan ukurannya. _Ferris Wheel._

Mereka akhirnya menaiki wahana itu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan walaupun seiring dengan bergeraknya wahana itu, tatapan mereka tidak beralih dari pemandangan indah yang langit senja suguhkan. Warna biru dan jingga membentuk gradasi indah yang memanjakan mata. Tak hanya itu, semu merah muda itu semakin mempercantik langit senja.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat itu, hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mencapai titik teratas dari wahana itu. Mingyu diam-diam mengulum senyum saat itu.

"Wonu-ya," panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. "Ne?"

Mingyu menatap dalam manik Wonwoo, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan kurus itu. Tangan Wonwoo terasa begitu lembut dalam genggamannya, tak hanya itu, telapak tangan Mingyu tampak begitu besar dibandingkan dengan milik Wonwoo. Jantung keduanya berdegub kencang dan tak beraturan. Ada desiran aneh bagai sengatan listrik saat permukaan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Sensasinya menengangkan, namun indah; seperti kembang api.

Mingyu terlihat membuang nafas kasar.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Wonu-ya—"

—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Wonwoo terdiam dengan mata membulat. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Mingyu dan melihat pancaran ketulusan dari manik hitam itu. Wonwoo menunduk memastikan perasaannya. Mereka belum lama mengenal, itupun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi, apakah mungkin untuk mencintai seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

Wonwoo ragu, ia takut apabila jawabannya nanti akan menyakiti Mingyu dan dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar melihat anggukan lemah pujaan hatinya. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang tertanam dalam hatinya pun memekar perlahan. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat melihat Wonwoo mengiyakan pengakuan cintanya dan membuat lelaki manis itu menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, ia terlalu mencintai sosok itu.

 _Cup_

Mingyu mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Wonwoo sebelum memeluknya erat. Membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Menyalurkan rasa kasih dan sayang pada kekasih barunya. Mingyu membiarkan tubuh kecil Wonwoo tenggelam, dan lelaki manis itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lengan besar Mingyu. Dan yang lebih tinggi tau, Wonwoo tengah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya akibat malu. Bahkan kedua telinga Wonwoo sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lucu sekali.

" _Saranghae_ , Wonu-ya," bisik Mingyu.

" _Nado saranghae_ , Mingyu-ya."

Kisah keduanya belum berakhir dari hanya mengucap kata cinta. Di atas wahana ferris wheel yang begitu tinggi ditemani cantiknya kilau mentari senja, Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja akan memulai cerita mereka. Dan kisah pertemuan mereka hanyalah prolog sebuah buku cerita tebal dengan ending dan epilog bahagia.

 **END.** **a/n:** _maaf kalau ada yg kurang jelas karena editanku sering engga ke save di ffn :'))_


End file.
